


the day tomorrow came

by treasuregyu



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I know you're busy doing all the things you always planned to do but remember, today is also the day that you kiss me." - The Day Tomorrow Came





	the day tomorrow came

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to do this for a while (and for a completely different fandom), but now i really wanted to start writing stuff based off of poems from this book called "I Wrote This For You: Just the Words" by pleasefindthis.
> 
> i'll be making it a series instead of just one fic because idk how often i'll want to write from this book, and i don't want people waiting for chapter updates lol. also, idk if it'll just be twice works, i think that'll all depend on how i'm feeling ehe.

Mina stared; it wasn’t anything unusual, she was always quiet and something like a wallflower (sometimes by choice, sometimes by unfortunate circumstances), but this time her staring was a bit more intense. She allowed her eyes to linger on her person of affection for a lot longer than she usually did—a lot,  _ lot _ longer.

 

“You know,” A voice, soft and sweet, welcoming, comforting—Sana. Mina began turning her head towards the older, but she didn’t actually look away from the person catching her attention until Sana giggled and playfully whined while nudging Mina to urge her to turn around. “if you keep staring,  _ someone _ is bound to notice. And we’re surrounded by a lot of someones, Minari,”

 

Mina grimaced a bit, quickly morphing it into a cute, playful pout as a reflex. There were a lot of someones watching, afterall. “I can’t help it.” Mina confessed, eyes unapologetically glancing back towards a glowing smile in the midst of a less-than-appealing laugh (she thought it was cute regardless).

 

“It’s not the first time she’s been staring this hard, actually.” Momo chimed in, words slurring together in their usual familiar cadence, and she leaned into Mina from her other side. Both Mina and Sana gave her a look. “I didn’t want to be excluded.” She explained with a pout and buried herself into Mina’s shoulder even more.

 

“As if you weren’t ignoring us for Nayeon like two seconds ago, but okay~” Sana glared, but she quickly stuck out her tongue at Momo cheekily. The two went back and forth and Mina sighed, rolling her eyes. She loved being surrounded by her two pillars, more than anything, but nothing was worse than being in between them when they started bickering.

 

“Yah, you two, stop bickering. It’ll look rude,” Mina’s breath got caught as Jihyo swatted the flower that was on the table at the two older members. Sana tried to swoon Jihyo with her signature flirty look, and Momo attempted to join in, but Jihyo simply gave them her most deadpan look before turning back to the awards show.

 

“You can breathe now, Minari~” Sana teased, and Mina smoothly copied Jihyo’s look, but only for a few seconds before she burst out in quiet chuckles. The three girls quietly went back and forth, in between moments of paying attention to the show before them before giving up completely after the camera panned their way more than a few times.

 

The award show went by in the same manner as it always does. It was a blur, an exciting and slightly exhausting blur, and Mina was more than grateful for it to be over. Although the seating at the shows were guaranteed comfort since they had to be seated there for hours, it was never not nice to sink into her bed when they got finally got home and were able to break down from all of the glamour of the day.

 

“Knock knock?” Mina sat up immediately, the exhaustion exiting from her mind, body, and soul as she heard Jihyo’s melodic voice.

 

“Jihyo…I thought you were going to stay up for a bit longer…” Mina’s eyes followed Jihyo’s movement, as if she would lose her in their closed room.

 

Jihyo hummed, crawling into Mina’s bed, casually making herself comfortable in Mina’s space. She pulled Mina down and resituated her under the blankets, cuddling closer in the process. “Heard some interesting news from SaMo,” Jihyo grinned wider and wider as Mina’s face shifted from one emotion to the other. “can’t say I’m surprised, honestly.”

 

“And…?” Mina pouted, facial expression deliberately extra cute. Jihyo’s face softened, and she pulled closer to Mina, their noses touching. Jihyo stroked Mina’s cheek with her thumb, slowly and softly before continuing to pull closer to her. Mina giggled as Jihyo kissed her like she always did; Jihyo never failed to kiss Mina like she was delicate and precious, savoring the feeling like every time they kissed could have been their last. Jihyo pulled back after a moment, and Mina tried to follow her lips so that they wouldn’t disconnect, but Jihyo chuckled and tickled Mina, causing her to twitch.

 

“You’ve waited well, Minari~” Jihyo chuckled, light and playful, seemingly still full of energy like they didn’t have a full schedule today that included an award show.

 

“I have~” Mina returned the energy, only for a moment though, because she yawned into her hands seconds afterwards. “Now, do I get a goodnight kiss too?” Mina quirked a brow and smirked sleepily. Jihyo rolled her eyes, holding back as if she were truly contemplating not giving in to Mina, but the younger of the two’s eyes began to flutter shut and she whined quietly, and Jihyo couldn’t help but to succumb to Mina’s wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
